


The One I Stole

by ofmightyopposites



Series: Whispers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmightyopposites/pseuds/ofmightyopposites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You would<br/>never notice<br/>it was gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Stole

You see,  
but you do not observe.  
Therefore I do not expect  
you will miss  
what I took.

You've wondered,  
but didn't dare to ask  
\--why wouldn't you ask me?--  
whether I dream.  
Well, I don't.  
Not like  
ordinary people.  
Certainly  
not like  
you,  
and you  
are far  
from ordinary.

You are a question,  
a puzzle to solve,  
always presenting new challenges  
and I, for once,  
doubt I'll ever solve  
this mystery.  
You.

You have not  
noticed,  
have you?  
You could not have.  
I didn't even notice  
I took anything  
until after...

Sometimes,  
I wake,  
fingers tangled  
in your jumper  
\--the one I stole  
before I fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, you have the lovely Ricechex to thank for my pressing the "post" button. Her response and description of what I've been trying to do with these poems (yes, there are only two thus far) were perfect, and made me cry.


End file.
